The Spare Room
by kat386
Summary: Claire contemplates the possibility of her being pregnant as she waits for the results of her pregnancy test. One-Shot.


My hands shook slightly as Aunt Emily rushed in and handed me the brown paper bag. I looked at her, worry evident on my face. She gave me her soft smile and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right outside if you need anything, Claire-Bear."

I couldn't help but smile. I was now a twenty-one-year-old married woman yet I couldn't shake the nickname that had been gifted to me when I was a three-year-old little girl. She closed the rickety bathroom door behind her. My hands still shaking slightly, I took the box out of the bag and read the instructions extremely carefully. We had only bought one so I didn't want to mess it up.

Per the directions, the results were more accurate if you peed in a cup and then stuck the test in that cup for thirty seconds. My Aunt, obviously having been in this position before, had left a Red Solo Cup on the laminate bathroom counter for me. When I managed to get enough of my urine in the cup, I carefully stuck the test in and sat with my back to the tub.

Even though we had specifically chosen this day to take the test, I still felt anxious that Quil was going to show up. It was an unusually beautiful day out in La Push Washington, so everyone had gone down to the beach for a few hours, and Emily and I had stayed back under the pretense that we were going to prepare a huge dinner for everyone tonight. When they had left, she had quickly gone out and picked up what I needed at the store, while I stayed back and began her dinner preparations.

I felt suddenly nauseous. It wasn't as though Quil and I hadn't talked about having kids. We've been talking about having children since the day we got engaged, when I was nineteen. But now that the day may be here, I wasn't sure how I felt. Excited? Of course. Nervous? Duh. My married life had been nothing but bliss. And I expected nothing less from Quil. He was the most amazing man and somehow I had been lucky enough to end up with him. But were we ready to give up our newly wedded bliss for pacifiers and diapers and many, many sleepless nights?

Some of my nervousness ebbed away at the thought of Quil and I finally having a little family of our own. Having our own little niche in the world. I smiled at the thought of a swollen belly. My heart lifted considerably. Why was I ever nervous in the first place? I've always loved kids. Quil and I were always the designated babysitters for the couples of the pack. We loved having a house full of rugrats. My cousins were in and out of our little home nonstop.

Nervousness crept back into my mind. What if it was negative? My heart pounded as I realized how upset I'd be. Out of a year and a half of marriage, Quil and I had never bothered with condoms and yet my monthly cycle has always shown up exactly on schedule. Was there something wrong with me? With Quil? Was he sterile? Could I not have babies? I felt tears well up in my eyes. Jesus, this was the longest thirty seconds of my life. I thanked god that I had decided to wait to tell Quil about my late period. It was one thing to get my hopes up, but it would break my heart even more to get both of our hopes up only for them to be disappointed.

I glanced at the Winnie the Pooh clock above the toilet just as the time indicated that it had been thirty seconds. I stood from my spot on the cold tile floor, and wiped my sweaty hands on the back of my blue jeans. Taking one last deep breath, I grabbed the stick from its place in the red cup. I glanced at the back of the box again. One red line meant it was negative. Two red lines meant it was positive. Finding my nerve somewhere I looked down at the test to find out my results. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt my eyes prick with tears.

Exiting the bathroom with the pregnancy test still in my hand, I found my Aunt Emily in her small kitchen, pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw me, tears in my eyes. "Well?" She asked, growing frustrated with my silence. I still said nothing, and she whispered, "You're pregnant?" Smiles broke out on both of our faces and we both screamed, clinging to each other with joy.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled at the same time she yelled, "You're pregnant!"

We were both crying now, squealing with delight and bouncing excitedly. The sound of a man clearing his throat rang through the room. Our heads whipped to the screen door to find Seth staring at us as if we were two women that had just escaped from the looney bin. I could tell that we were both thanking our lucky stars that it hadn't been Quil. I would not want him to find out this way. "What's going on here?" Seth asked. He continued to stare at us until his eyes zeroed in on the white stick in my hand, and then when he realized what was going on he was jumping and squealing with us. He picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and kissed me on the cheek. "Everyone's headed back now," he warned. "It looks like rain."

I scurried away to the bathroom carefully placing the pregnancy test in the brown paper bag, and then stashing it away under the bathroom sink. I washed my hands and then joined Aunt Emily and Seth in the kitchen again helping her cook everyone's feast.

I knew Quil could tell something was up with my mood. I was usually a pretty happy-go-lucky girl, but today I was beyond that. I nearly jumped him when he got back from the beach with everyone. Collin wolf whistled and Embry told us to get a room. I waited until we were all seated eating dinner to make the announcement. Emily and Sam's dining room wasn't big enough for everyone to be seated around the dining room table. Thankfully though, the floor plan of their home was very open and the kitchen, dining room and living room all flowed easily into one another. I was sat at the table, Quil to one side of me, Nessie and Jacob to the other. Across from us sat Embry, Sam, and Emily, and then Seth and Brady were at either head. Everyone else was dispersed through the rest of the house and we were all able to converse.

"Claire, Emily, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Kim asked me from her spot on the couch. "If you don't you should come by the house for a little while. Jared is taking the kids to see his parents for the day. We could have a girls' day and drink some wine." She smiled beautifully at me. "All the girls are invited but you two were the only ones not at the beach today."

Aunt Emily and I smiled knowingly at each other, "Actually I can't drink." Seth looked like he was about to burst if I didn't hurry up and share my news already.

Quil laughed, "Since when have you turned down a drink?" I knew he was thinking back to my 21st birthday, when I got black out drunk and he had to hold my hair back all night. A few other wolves chuckled too, probably having seen what a mess I was through Quil's thoughts.

I shook my head slightly, "Besides, Quil and I have a lot of work to do anyway. We have to paint the spare room and do some furniture shopping."

He groaned, "Ugh, you told me we don't have to mess with the spare room until we start having kids." Sam's head snapped up and Quil's eyes widened with understanding. "Are you saying...?"

I smiled sheepishly at him, "That's what I'm saying, Pops."

The room exploded. All the women were crying and all the guys were whooping. Quil's lips crushed mine and he smiled so big I thought his cheeks would be sore the next day. "You're pregnant?" He asked.

I could only nod my head as I had already started crying again. Then we were rushed, everyone was hugging and kissing us. My overprotective Uncle looked as though he was just learning that I had lost my virginity although I had been married over a year and head over heels in love for over five. Emily looked so proud she could burst. Embry was already giving us name ideas. Embry Jr. of course being the main one. Ness and Jake were giving us parenting advice as well as Jared and Kim. Everyone was talking over one another and I felt my heart swell at my crazy dysfunctional family.

I was wrong earlier, to say that Quil and I would _finally_ have our own little family. This craziness, this was our family. _This_ was our niche. For all their flaws, there was nothing that could ever beat this. We belonged here. I just couldn't wait to expand this craziness with a little one of our own.


End file.
